The Hunter
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: A new threat appears on the horizon, minor swearing, Pre BR:PF.
1. Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: . . . means someone's thoughts. To get some of the names and relations of characters, read fic: "Random Bloody Roar Questions Answered". Story is Post BR: PF ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Scientists. They are people who work day after day for the betterment of humanity, constantly finding and creating new wondrous devices for people to use. That is the image we usually see though sometimes, scientists create for destruction. One of these so-called "scientists" now was working furiously inside his hidden lab to accomplish his next scheme for control. Blood and flesh hung everywhere on the operating table, the clean air fouled by death. The man there wore only shorts and a old lab coat and atop his head was a Mohawk which made the man who called himself a scientist look more like someone ready to go to a rave party. This man was Busuzima and he was looking for another tool for his plots.  
  
"Hehehe, what a little interesting specimen I managed to catch today, to bad he didn't live to see all the wonders I did to his body!! Hehehe."  
  
As the vile man continued to mutilate the corpse, he hummed a cheerful little tune to himself as the radio told the world the daily events:  
  
"-Also on today's events, NGO leader, Yugo Ohgami is scheduled to have a public speech on the Zoanthrope/ human affairs and-"  
  
Before the radio could finish its article, a bloody scalpel embedded itself into the device, leaving a trail of smoke and sparks to replace the words. Busuzima growled into the air and slammed his fist into the corpse to release his tension.  
  
"Damnnit, him again, ever since that stupid mutt beat my little ZLF all he's ever been doing is showing off. This is my perfect chance to kill him; all I just need is a toy to do the job. . ."  
  
Instead Busuzima just punched the corpse again before abandoning his little project for a tap. Turning the tap on, he let the cool flow clean the evidence of his deeds off his hands.  
  
All the projects I had put so much faith in never worked: Bakuryu, Kohryu, Shenlong, Uranus, Neptune-.  
  
Busuzima stopped at that thought. Neptune . . . my greatest work. But that stupid wolf, he just HAD to steal her from me . . . I need ANYTHING to get here back, and to kill that wolf man as well . . .  
  
The moment those thoughts left his mind the radio that was smashed earlier uttered some final words before truly dying, like some strange wish come true.  
  
"-And the speech will be held one week from now at the ruins of the Tylon main office buildings . . ." and as the radio sputtered the final part of the news report, a flash of inspiration hit the scientist  
  
Hmm . . . Tylon HQ, eh? Perhaps the older model is still there. Hmmph, those idiot bosses, ruining that project during the peak of the experiment . . .  
  
Then a cruel grin that gave away that he was planning once more broke out.  
  
"Oh well, at least he was replaced by Neptune, that wasn't such a big lost . . ."  
  
But if he still lives, all I have to do is some tweaking to his head to ensure loyalty, then I, the great scientist Busuzima will finally beat his opponents!!!  
  
Quickly slipping off the lab coat, and replacing it with a normal one, Busuzima quietly slid out of the old warehouse into the lively night streets. By the time he reached the old rotted remains of the Tylon Headquarters, the dark had driven normal people back to their houses, driven by their urge to sleep. But Busuzima, on the other hand was never really normal.  
  
"Bah, I never liked to be in the little junk pile, too much bad memories" he grumbled as the memories of before the ZLF days flooded back to him. Walking among the part of the ruins that would have been his lab, He finally found his target. "And those fools, never realized how much potential he had, even if he would be replaced." He walked over to a panel in the ground that looked suspiciously like a manhole, only that the surface was smooth and only a single handle broke perfection of the plate as it shined in the pale moon light. Busuzima continued to ramble to the plate for no particular reason.  
  
"They told me to terminate you, but no I always plan ahead, nope my friend, you are still to useful," with a one hand he grabbed the handle and jerked the panel upwards. The cold air rushed out of the hole, leaving a faint mist in the air. Out of the hole in the ground rose a capsule the size of a normal man, filled by unknown green liquids and sleeping man inside. A man that has been sleeping ever since the first Tylon related incident.  
  
"Ahh, I was hoping you were still in one piece" Busuzima grinned and rubbed his hands in eager anticipation "It would be nice to catch up on old times eh?" Busuzima placed his palm onto the cold surface of the capsule smiling evilly at all the chaos that could be caused by this man my ultimate creation next to Uranus, ah the pleasure it will be to serve me . . . the subject inside seemed to stir, like he knew Busuzima was there  
  
"You will serve me well MARS, yes indeed" 


	2. Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: . . . means someone's thoughts. To get some of the names and relations of characters, read fic: "Random Bloody Roar Questions Answered". Story is Post BR: PF  
  
Dude, crap I won't be able to write anymore chaps a week straight . . .dude not cool ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Dream . . . that's all MARS could do while he was trapped in that life support tube. Dream, and contemplate over it. Once again MARS was dreaming the same dream the he was having ever since he could remember. Once again he saw the young boy sitting on the staircase listening to his father and two men argue over something about him in the living room.  
  
"I tell you, this boy has shown much more potential than any other, it's only an hour a day-."  
  
"Doing whatever sick experiments on him behind my back!" the boy's father angrily shot back.  
  
"Those are uncalled for accusations"  
  
"I read those reports on your "investigations" and what happened to those volunteers, as far as I'm concerned you can't have my boy and if you don't like that, I might as well call the police. Is that clear?"  
  
" . . . Very well I suppose we wasted both our time, sir, I just hope you re-think our offer"  
  
"I already thought it over"  
  
"In that case, good afternoon and goodbye." With the meeting over the two men, seemingly twins left the house. The boy, being the curious type, wondered what the two men would be saying right now. Immediately the child heard the men's voices as if the walls didn't exist between them.  
  
"Jim, what'll we do now? Boss won't be really happy you know"  
  
"I know, I guess we'll have to solve this matter our own way"  
  
"Again and then what? Make it look like another burglary?"  
  
"If we have to, yes"  
  
"Fine, tonight?"  
  
"Tonight"  
  
"Let's go then"  
  
The child gasped in horror of what could happen during that time ran toward his parents to try and warn them of the impending danger. Before the dream could be finished, a bright light erased all hopes of seeing what happened next. The young man who had the dreams rose out of the green gelatin in the tank, groaned for a minute and blinked his eyes several times attempting to adjust to the new light sources.  
  
"Good to see that you're alive after all, Mars"  
  
The man turned his head towards the direction of the where the voice emanated from. There he saw Busuzima slumped lazily against a chair staring with a rather bored look.  
  
"If this is supposed to be heaven, then the devil must be owning it" MARS snorted back after looking at Busuzima face.  
  
"Hmph, you still got that defiant attitude of yours even after all these years" Busuzima retorted. For several minutes there was silence until MARS broke the silence.  
  
"How long have been sleeping?"  
  
"12 years"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Don't worry, nothing big happened during then" Busuzima lied, remembering the events of the past few years. MARS just thought for a couple of seconds before Busuzima continued talking.  
  
"So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Well now that you say that, I feel a bit feverish"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh gud . . . can't breath . . ." MARS clutched his chest, coughed and gasping for air while his eyes glazed over before collapsing back into the green sludge inside the tank. Busuzima then proceeded to causally stroll over to the convulsing body and checked the MARS's pulse. Seeing the pulse was normal, Busuzima smiled to himself well, now I know the mind control is working. If there was one thing that the scientist always looked forward to, it was the "rebirth" of the subject. Not only did they show complete obedience to him, the attitude of the person also changed. Busuzima quickly shoved those thoughts out of his head after seeing the now mind controlled MARS rising back out of the capsule again. Busuzima just grinned at his new toy.  
  
"Who is your master, MARS?"  
  
"You are, me lord-ship"  
  
"That's new"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Anyways I ask of a mission for you"  
  
"Yes, I am listening"  
  
"I want you to re-capture an . . . let's just say old friend of mine"  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"And how do you know the target is a girl?"  
  
"You forget the gifts you gave me, lord-ship"  
  
"Still got them eh? That's good, anyways her name is Neptune"  
  
"Her changed name is now?"  
  
"Uriko Nonomura"  
  
"I see, now I ask a favor from you"  
  
"Er . . . okay"  
  
"Get me a pair of pants and point me to the shower"  
  
"Hmph, you're mighty bossy" Busuzima snorted as he threw a pair towards him. Easily catching it, MARS hoisted himself out of the stasis tank and put the pants on and continued to ask.  
  
"Uriko's age is?"  
  
"She should be around 17 now"  
  
"I see"  
  
"You understand you're mission?"  
  
"All except one thing"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Why did you choose me?" There was a long silence as the young Rip Van Wrinkle awaited his answer. Busuzima sighed and walked over and placed hand on MARS's shoulder.  
  
"The truth is gripping, Tylon is dead"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Indeed, many died, few survived. You are the only one who can do this, can you do it?"  
  
"I gave my answer, it was yes"  
  
Busuzima couldn't help but smile at his new obedient creation  
  
"Good . . . oh and the shower is over there" Busuzima pointed out  
  
"Thank you lord-ship"  
  
"No, I must thank you, my little Hunter"  
  
And thus, MARS's mission began.  
  
A/N: sorry if the first two chapters are a bit slow, next chapter will have a bit more than just plain talking please bear with me, but the chap won't be for a week or so 


	3. Chapter: 3

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: looks like I'm taking a knack for lying eh? Today MARS shows off his powers I suppose it's easy enough to figure out what he can do. Oh and fight scenes too, yay . . . ------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Uriko smiled cheerfully looking at each of the little peripherals the store showcased through the glass front. It was Wednesday, only a few days till the summer holidays and Yugo's speech that Uriko promised to attend with Alice . . . and be with Kenji as well.  
  
"Hey, riko we should get going, it's only a few minutes before the movie starts" a voice reminded gently  
  
"Well okay . . ." Uriko turned around to meet Kenji, clasped hands and walked down the streets to the movie theatre.  
  
Once a upon a time, little Neptune and her boyfriend-whatever-whatever were merrily hopping down the street to watch some lame-ass action movie by a Arnold Schwarzenegger Wanna-be . . . somehow, the idea of a potential weapon of mass genocide going out on a date doesn't work MARS contemplated on as he switched his eyes back and forth at the couple and with a photo Busuzima was generous enough to give. MARS nodded his head in confirmation of his target while crouching from atop a building on the same street Uriko was on. MARS frowned to himself as he took off his bent, green "wizard's hat" for the fifth time in a row, wiped off the sweat on his short, brown hair before putting it back on.  
  
Humph. "But it's summer outside" I said, "It's only a black, stylish trench coat" lord-ship says, and BOOM here I am roasting myself out in the summer sun in this winter crap . . . bah, it goes well with the hat at least MARS then pushed the thoughts aside as he began to formulate a simple cruel plan that might capture "Neptune" as he called her. Following Uriko& Kenji carefully along the rooftops, MARS centered himself and let his mind slowly probe through the thoughts of Uriko 'till he found her consciousness. Smirking to himself over his victory, he began to play with her mind.  
  
  
  
Uriko already could tell something was wrong. She just felt SOMETHING in the back of her head, out of place, twisted . . .  
  
Probably nothing to worry about she told herself, trying to comfort herslf over the matter and tried to push it out of her mind.  
  
"Really? What is nothing? Or something? May what you see as nothing maybe everything, and what is everything is never to have existed" a whispery voice brushed pass her ear. Immediately Uriko jerked her head in the general direction of where the voice emanated. Instead of finding the speaker, she found only empty air.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kenji asked worriedly.  
  
"It's nothing," Uriko answered quickly trying to avoid the matter as soon and hoped that the voice was just a trick of the mind.  
  
"SEE!? You're thinking I'm nothing again!" The voice scolded in her head again.  
  
"Where are you? . . ." Uriko murmured to herself looking through at the crowed of people surrounding her as she and Kenji walked through.  
  
"If you really want to talk to me, you have to think out what you're going to say"  
  
Okay, so WHAT are you  
  
"By all means I am perfectly normal human being"  
  
Then how are you doing this?  
  
"Er . . . excluding the talking in your head part"  
  
Just go away . . .  
  
"Like all properly mannered stalkers, we only leave you during school hours and when you're changing other than that, you'll be hearing plenty of me." The voice for the whole day continued to dominate her mind driving to near insanity. It was evening after the date; Kenji gently kissed Uriko on the forehead before releasing a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I have to go now, Yugo wants me to be at his match tonight I'll come back as soon as possible"  
  
"Promise?" Uriko asked with a smile, she already knew the answer  
  
"I promise"  
  
With a kiss to seal it, Kenji left the Nonomura household. Uriko just smiled before walking towards the door.  
  
"Don't leave me Jack! I'll never leave you Rose! Bah, you remind me of that movie I wasted 20 whole bucks on to watch the friggin' boat sink" The voice mocked as it appeared into existence again.  
  
"Just leave me alone" Uriko murmured out as she struggled into the empty living room. Alice was working late shift and Aunt Mitsuko was out of the country.  
  
"And just tell me why little Neptune? Why?"  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"Neptune, has been, is now, always will be"  
  
"JUST GET OUT OFF MY HEAD!" Uriko screamed through the empty halls, just wishing that the voice would disappear.  
  
"You truly want me gone?"  
  
"Just go away . . ."  
  
"If I gave you instructions to find me, would you take it?"  
  
"Yes, just tell me" From far away, MARS smiled to himself as he sat in the darkness.  
  
Good . . . Neptune is now so gripped by my voice she will follow it like a sheep to a slaughter house Clearing his voice, MARS began  
  
"Okay then, follow the yellow brick road" Immediately before her eyes Uriko saw a yellow path appear on the ground. Uriko followed the path visible only to her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kenji just stared in silence as his hunch proved right, instead of leaving the ninja hid behind a tree only soon after to see Uriko walk out of the house and walk away as if whe were in a trance.  
  
"What are you doing Uriko?" Kenji Pondered to himself as he carefully followed the young woman.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Uriko found that her path disappeared and that she found herself inside an old alleyway.  
  
"So, you did come after all" the voice called from behind.  
  
She immediately swirled around to meet a man dressed in a green hat the made him look like a wizard, he wore a dark trench coat, green shirt and matching pants and army boots.  
  
"Who are you?" Uriko questioned with a growl  
  
"My name is MARS" the owner of the voice bowed courteously "it is a pleasure to meet my successor"  
  
"Successor?" Uriko wondered aloud before snapping back to the situation "What do you want from me?"  
  
"If I told you that, it would take all the fun out of my Hunt"  
  
"Hunt?"  
  
MARS hit himself in the side of the head lightly "Oops, I said too much, how about this? You be a good girl and follow me or I'll have to beat the living daylights out of you and drag your sorry butt to my place"  
  
Uriko immediately readied her stance "No ones taking me anywhere!"  
  
MARS just sighed, "hurting, hurting, hurting. That's all the world knows now" then he readied his own fighting position. There was a few moment of silence as each anticipated each other for a few moments before charging at each other. Uriko launched forward with her foot extended. MARS stopped running but kept his momentum to keep himself sliding forward. Barely dodging the flying kick, MARS retaliated with a punch to the gut as Uriko began to fall from her missed attack. Flying from her opponents attack for a couple of seconds before recovering in mid air, the young hero landed back on her feet and got back into a hasty stance.  
  
MARS gave a cheerful little smile before stancing himself again "You can't win this battle, Neptune"  
  
"MY NAME IS URIKO!" The Kenpo student flew closed the distance immediately while her skin became covered with fur. MARS could only utter two words before meeting the storm of claws.  
  
"Aw, crap"  
  
The cat zoanthrope released her full fury as her claws raked against MARS's arms as he tried to block each blow.  
  
Geez, at this rate my arms are going to be bone in a few minutes, time to cheat . . .  
  
MARS then stepped back and stood his ground, shooting his hands forward with his palms open. "I dare you to hit me again!" Uriko charged forward again, overcome with the bestial rage, expected to crash into his body. Instead, she collided against an invisible obstacle. The cat stumbled back in confusion, enabling MARS to launch a spinning kick into Uriko's side with a force that caused her body to impact the brick wall beside them and leaving a large dent in the wall. As the dazed teen reverted back into her original form, MARS grabbed her by her hair and whispered slyly into her ear.  
  
"Now let's see how many holes in a brick wall will leave a cat girl unconscious!" Uriko struggled against the grip but it was too late.  
  
"ONE" and Uriko's head was pounded against the wall with such force a hole was left there. MARS then proceeded to move to another section of the wall. "TWO. THREE. FOUR" by this time Uriko's vision was blurry with dust and blood.  
  
"AND NOW FOR THE WORLD SHATTERING DEATH BLOW! FI-"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" MARS turned his head in the direction of the threat, only to have a fist burning with rage collide to the side of his head. Staggering back he released his grip on Uriko, letting her fall back unto the floor to catch her breath. MARS then saw Kenji slowly stepping forward with eyes burning with one word: vengeance.  
  
"Krist!, two on one is never good odds!" MARS growled, frustrated with his obvious lose. He then back flipped unto a building while dodging several flying silver blades. Kenji immediately came to his companion's side.  
  
"Uriko! What's going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later . . . deal with him first" Uriko pointed out MARS atop the building, who was right now pulling out a blade imbedded in his hat.  
  
Kenji glared knives at the man and growled, "Who are you?"  
  
MARS once again cheerfully waved down at the couple "My name is MARS, nice to meet you too"  
  
"I swear, if I find you ever again near my Riko I'll-"  
  
"Riko, eh? That's a cute pet name for Neptune, and don't worry you'll have your fair chance at trying to kill me" with that MARS disappeared. Kenji could only watch only wonder who this new threat could be . . .  
  
A/N: dude, I suck at ending chapters :-( Anyways . . . R&R soon, am I making MARS to strong? REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter: 4

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters and products are property of Hudson. Danielle Kaysley is property of author, Tiger5913 (I'm guessing you ARE giving me the rights to use her from your last e-mail) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
Time: Thursday night before the speech . . .  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Busuzima fumed as he heard the latest report from MARS  
  
"I had to let them get away" MARS calmly re-stated as he bandaged his arms from his previous melee with Uriko "she had reinforcements"  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST FOUND OUT WHERE SHE LIVED!"  
  
"Well SOREE, but I did spend the entire day messing with Neptune's mind that I forgot to find out the essentials, OKAY?"  
  
"IT IS NOT OKAY! WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!?"  
  
"Well I did at least get the fact that Neptune has an older sister that works at a hospital"  
  
"And how's that supposed to help you?"  
  
"Well I'll just go over to that hospital, find out from some staff working there and I get the address"  
  
"Now why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Cause you're a punk-rocker wanna-be who spends his entire life mutilating dead bodies, that's why"  
  
"Don't diss your master, idiot!"  
  
"Bah, forgive me lord-ship, I was feeling smart that moment"  
  
"Never mind that, now GO and get that address"  
  
"JA! And I'm going!" MARS then finished bandaging himself, rolled his sleeves forward, retrieved his and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh and MARS, remember that tomorrow is Friday"  
  
"Okay" and with the next phase of his mission in mind, MARS entered the busy night streets . . .  
  
  
  
The hospital hallways were empty and clean, not a soul in sight then a scream of pain echoed through the hallways as a security guard collapsed to the ground, clutching his leg with his face contorted with pain. MARS calmly walked over to the fallen man as a purple, whip like object that was embedded in the guard's leg retracted back into the covers of MARS's sleeves. The guard struggled to face the attacker as he struggled to un- holster his sidearm before MARS plucked it out of his hands.  
  
"You stupid little-" Then a slab of duct tape was slapped over his mouth. MARS just gave a little smirk.  
  
"Just think of it this way: at least I didn't run you through while your back was turned" The hunter then threw a karate chop on the disabled man's neck, rendering him unconscious. Once again walking down the endless halls of the hospital MARS then suddenly ducked out of view. Hiding behind a wall, he saw a nurse carrying a stack of files disappearing into a room dimly lit only by a lamp stand.  
  
Ah, so that is where all the files must be, the address for Neptune's house should be in there . . . bah, I'll have to waste the nurse as well. Pity, she looked rather pretty . . .MARS then straightened up and strolled over to the room, humming a little tune as he went.  
  
  
  
Danielle rubbed her eyes as she stared at the mass of reports needing to be filled, even at this time of the night. She and her friends drew straws to see who would take the late shift for the night; she obviously drew the short one. The nurse just sighed and prepared herself for the long night. Then she heard a knocking at the door. Looking up she saw a man smiling from the door as if the he won a lottery.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting your work, but my name is Mars" He walked forward with his hand outstretched "And I require a bit of a favour from you Ms. . . . Kaysley" MARS continued after squinting at the name tag for a moment. Danielle shook his hand for a moment with a rather untrusting look. This guy isn't acting normal, gotta be careful Danielle then snapped back to attention as she continued to listen to the MARS as he continued rambling on with his back turned without paying attention to whether she listened at all.  
  
"Anyways, I need access to the nurse's information files that talk about her age and address and all that crud . . ."  
  
Danielle narrowed her eyes as she suddenly suspected something. "I'm sorry, but we can't give that information out publicly"  
  
"Really and why is that?" MARS kept his cheerful face on as he turned to sideways to face the doctor.  
  
Danielle kept her face straight. "They are private files only used when the board requires to contact them"  
  
"How about this: I can either kill you and then get the files or you can hand them over and we live happily ever after, what do you want?"  
  
Danielle got out of her desk and glared at the man "Look, you don't know who your dealing with, so just please leave before I have to call the cops" MARS's grin then turned into a frustrated frown as he began to leave. Then suddenly he swirled around and threw out a straight punch, hoping to catch the doctor behind her by surprise. Instead all he got was a foot flying up into his jaw. Clutching his mouth in surprise and pain he received three more blows to the gut before jumping back in momentary retreat.  
  
MARS nursed his chin with one hand for a moment before smirking back at Danielle who was staring him down as she got into a stance. MARS just raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"I thought that doctors were supposed to aid the injured, not cause injury"  
  
"That's what they always say" Dannielle retorted as she kept her face straight. MARS just snorted before dashing forward. Trading blows with each other with fist or leg, they nimbly dodged or blocked each blow until MARS caught both of the nurse's fists, drew them towards him, causing her to stumble forward. MARS then swung his foot into the side of her head before following with a double-handed swing into her gut, making her double over. Before he could continue, Danielle charged forward, catching him in with her arms and continued to carry him until she smashed him against a metal cabinet. MARS then smashed his fist against her neck making her cough up some blood before releasing him.  
  
Snarling with rage, MARS swung wildly, in which Danielle ducked under before raining several blows to his head. Staggering back from the headaches echoing through his head after each punch, MARS then got a knee to the gut before Danielle threw an uppercut under his already damaged jaw, sending him to stumble back against a cabinet before collapsing to the ground, the hat covering all signs of movement on his face as he looked downwards to the ground, apparently unconscious.  
  
Danielle looked at the fallen, unmoving man. Breathing heavily for a second before she walked over to the phone to call the police. Suddenly she heard movement behind her, then a voice.  
  
"Congratulations, you have officially pissed me off to the high heavens" an inhuman voice emanated from behind her  
  
Spinning around, Danielle faced MARS again, only to have a hand grip her face hard. Using his full force, MARS lifted her off the ground, suspending her from her face as she struggled to break the grip. The shadow from MARS's hat covered his face his pupils were no longer visible; instead his eyes were completely purple with a same coloured smoky substance flaring from his eyes, MARS almost looked like a supernatural spirit. After several seconds of painful waiting MARS announced his plan  
  
"I think I'll hurt you now" Then suddenly, several purple bolts of electricity collected around her head. Soon enough Danielle started to gasp and choke while her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she twitched wildly and her hands hanged limply. MARS just smiled with pure cruelty towards her before he tilted his head back as he felt and heard all her thoughts that he was absorbing from her memories. He felt her dreams and hopes, her nightmares and memories of her friends. Soon enough there were so many purple bolts around her head that they suddenly exploded with energy that enveloped the nurse's head. MARS released the grip on her head leaving her to fall limply to the ground as smoke poured from her eyes and mouth.  
  
So, Ms. Kaysley is an ally of Neptune's . . . now that is know where Neptune lives, I best be going MARS was about to go when he looked back at the twitching heap that was Danielle Kaysley. Sighing for a moment he walked over to the phone and dialled up a number.  
  
"911, what's the emergency?"  
  
"There has been an accident out side of the public hospital, some nurse got mugged, send some one over immediately"  
  
"Just stay where you are, we'll be right over"  
  
"Right" MARS then carried Danielle outside of the hospital. After laying her down on the sidewalk and searching for whatever valuables she had on her, he swirled around neatly on his heels and left the hospital back to the warehouse for the night while his purple aura that surrounded his eyes disappeared into the quiet night sky . . .  
  
A/N: Bah, NOW I have made MARS too powerful . . .Oh and Danielle is far from dead, just in the state of artificial coma 


	5. Chapter: 5

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases, Danielle Kaysley, who will be making a minor appearance in this chapter is the property of author Tiger5913, as well as Shenlong's new identity  
  
A/N: I DO NOT WORSHIP THE SNIPER OF D.C.!!!!! IF YOUR THINK THAT AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER YOU MUST ALSO NOTICE THAT 1 MILLION FPS GAMES PROBABLY HAVE SNIPER RIFLES AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter: 5  
  
Shenlong smashed through the double doors and stormed down the hallways of the hospital, obviously ignoring the pleas of the staff there to quiet down.  
  
"Mr. Le, please there are patients resting here"  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" Shenlong growled back to the following doctor as he picked him up by the shirt collar, you could see in Shenlong's eyes the pure rage and anger that no man ever had before. The entire following crowd almost jumped back fearfully of what could happen to them or the doctor. The doctor just pointed in a direction and stuttered in shock.  
  
"R . . .Room 620" almost as immediately as the doctor being picked up, he was dropped to the ground as the raging force now stormed down the hall towards the room. Opening the door Shenlong saw the still, sleeping form of the doctor lying on the bed. Walking over, he took her hand and gingerly took her hand in his, his eyes softened for a moment before reverting his attention back to the doctor who was catching his breath after chasing after "Mr. Le"  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Rage still burned through the question.  
  
"We . . . we honestly don't know"  
  
"What do you mean "don't know"? YOU'RE THE DOCTOR, FOR GUD'S SAKE!" Shenlong roared as he stared the poor doctor down. The doctor then started to shake in fear again.  
  
"We don't know, honest! Her vital signs are all normal but her brain . . ."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It . . .it's like it's dead, her brain has been showing no signs of reaction. We don't even know if she is dreaming right now, okay? That's all we know, I swear!" The doctor continued to sake under Shenlong's mighty ferocity. Shenlong himself on the other hand just continued to stare back at the doctor. Pulling a chair next to the bed where the occupant lay, Shenlong eased himself into it before talking back to the doctor at the doorway.  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a little while, okay?"  
  
"O. . . okay . . ." The shutting of the door behind him as the doctor left the room announced the end of his "meeting" with Shenlong as he sat in the chair, staring at Danielle as she lay in the bed while he thought knives to whoever did this to her.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this works?" MARS questioned as he tested the scope of the sniper rifle, being careful not to damage his broken nose any more than what happened last night at the hospital  
  
"I just got this fresh a couple days ago, how could it NOT work?" The gun shop owner chuckled as he toyed with his bushy mustache.  
  
MARS just continued to squint through the scope as he aimed at various object through out the store before continuing to question the usefulness of the gun. "How far would it go?"  
  
"Dunno, a 100, 200 meters probably" The shop owner shrugged with his shoulders.  
  
"hmmmm . . . I'll take this and 20 rounds" MARS replied as he held the gun in one hand with the barrel end leaning against his shoulder  
  
"Sure, just wait a minute" reaching under the counter the clerk unearthed a small box while MARS fished out a stolen credit card he also got from the other day. After paying for his merchandise, MARS took apart his gun and placed the pieces in the mandatory, free suitcase filled with foam.  
  
"TGIF!" the clerk shouted to the hunter as he left the shop. MARS turned back and gave a cheerful little smile back and waved.  
  
"TGIF to you as well"  
  
  
  
Jane inwardly groaned as she pulled on the side of her "stupid frilly dress" as she called them for the thousandth time in her mind. Since it was a formal speech out in the public, she was forced to wear a dress. For and hour. More than enough torture than she ever wanted. Of course these were little compared to the other problems, like that "Mars" person that Uriko ran into she explained about to her comrades, meaning that they were facing a new enemy.  
  
"Is there something bothering you Jane?" a voice gently asked from beside her. Jane snapped out of her thoughts to answer back to Long.  
  
"I was thinking about that Mars guy the runt told us about"  
  
"I am too troubled about it, especially about how Ms. Nonomura was called "Neptune" by this man"  
  
"Yeah . . . what is his connection between him and the runt?"  
  
"I question that factor as well, I just hope no problems will occur today" Unfortunately, it did. MARS crawled his way over to the edge of the building over looking the ruins of the Tylon headquarters, where the speech was taking place. Looking at the large mass of audience gathering, MARS groaned as he started to assemble the sniper rifle. Great, now it'll take me forever to find this Yugo guy. Completing his gun, he began to sweep through the crowds with his scope.  
  
Suddenly, a voice echoed through the throngs of people, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen, today's speaker: Yugo Ohgami" soon enough the audience applauded and took their seats. MARS just gave a weird look before shrugging and relaxing his eyes against the scope of the rifle, waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
  
  
Jane watched as the young man, only a couple months into his job gave his first speech. Despite trying to keep attention, she soon enough started to stop listening and stared slightly, just to give the impression she was listening. Half-way through the speech she heard a quiet "click". Trying to identify the sound in her head she then heard it again: "click". Thanks to her mercenary training, she soon realized what the sounds meant: a bipod was being deployed, and the only thing that used bipods were . . . A sniper rifle!. Jane shot up then, brought her hands to her mouth and shouted as loud as she could.  
  
"YUGO! GET DOWN NOW!" Yugo, on the podium instinctively ducked down mere milliseconds before the cardboard wall behind him exploded where his head would have been.  
  
  
  
MARS frowned as his shot missed before grumbling "For Pete's sake, why do people have to help each other all the time?" MARS then re-adjusted his aim while ejecting his used round.  
  
  
  
It was total chaos as people ran everywhere trying to find means of escape. Bodyguards on the other hand, removed their side arms and opened fire on the man on the roof. Jane and Long pushed their way through the escaping crowds, towards the podium as they attempted to aid their friend. Reaching their destination, they found several bodyguards hiding behind whatever cover they could while Yugo was ducking behind the wooden stand looking out cautiously, trying to find where the sniper lay. Ducking behind the their own defenses, Jane shouted out to Yugo.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Good" Soon another hail of bullets slammed against the barriers and concrete floor. Jane looked back at the security while a quick plan formed in her head. Turning to one of the guards, Jane asked: "Got and extra gun?"  
  
"Uh . . .yeah?"  
  
"Good, I need your help"  
  
  
  
MARS smirked as he peered through his scope before several bodyguards opened fire in his direction, making him duck under the edge of the roof, peering back over he saw them go back behind their covers, MARS then proceeded to aim carefully a one of the guards' leg sticking out . . . then his scope shattered, making him jump back in shock.  
  
  
  
Jane smirked as her bullet smashed into the sniper's gun before leaning against the wall of the building while staring upward to the roof Sucks to be you. Now she just had to wait for him to come down.  
  
  
  
MARS swore in his head as he threw down his now useless gun. Glaring over the remaining people, he proceeded to jump of the top of the building. Instantly he slowed down in mid air until he gently landed on the ground. Before he knew it a swift kick collided into his side, knocking him down.  
  
"That was for smashing me into the wall!" MARS got up to meet Uriko the second time. It appeared she was prepared for this, as she was clad in a regular gi instead of a dress.  
  
"Ah, Neptune I didn't know you were attending this ceremony say, where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"RIGHT HERE!" another figure smashed into MARS' back before bouncing of and landing next to Uriko also dressed in a gi.  
  
"Aw crap" MARS looked back to see the alleyway behind him leading to a dead end looking back to the duo before him he then stanced himself "two on one may be bad odds, but I must prevail" MARS declared as he prepared his attack. I probably will prevail anyways, since I can cheat . . With that assurance in mind, MARS charged towards the couple.  
  
A/N: . . . I SUCK AT TRANSITIONING!!! OKAY?!?!?!?! . . . u.u0 . . . 


	6. Chapter: 6

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: Yes, Hong Kong is the best place, with Yakult and Xiao Xiao movies, double-decker buses AND home of the this author . . . *beep!* This moment of "author-showing-off" has ended, now we return you to the regular chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Those dreams . . . they always show the same story only at different times . . .interesting MARS noted that little factor out as replayed the events of the dream in his mind. There were the same people, the two men, the boy, but the parents were missing and the setting was different. The two men began the events in the dream.  
  
"YO BOSS!" one of the men shouted to a figure hidden behind a large, turned away from them, "yeah, we got the goods again" the goods appeared to be the boy seen in the last dream MARS saw the difference was that tears streaked the child's face as he tried vigorously to try and wipe them off with his arm while he looked down at the ground  
  
The man behind the chair did not bother to face the duo, apparently the two men worked under the "boss" constantly to the point the man didn't need to check who was answering.  
  
"So, I guess the ALL matters were dealt with?" the boss asked  
  
"Read the news paper chump: "family killed in burglary, child still missing"  
  
"Good job"  
  
"I suppose that mean we get the raise right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever"  
  
"So, what's gonna happen to the kid?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the child is being relocated, so he won't get the same expert training received from me"  
  
"Yeah a REAL lose!" on of the two men sarcastically exclaimed  
  
"I know" the boss continued, caring whether or not that was a insult, "the child will be relocated to India lab for the most training, I reported to the staff there that you will be taking the boy yourself"  
  
"Oh perfect, now were being moved to a NEWBIE lab of all places"  
  
"I'm giving you two days from now to get ready, I suggest you do that" the boss obviously meant the discussion was over. One of the men sighed before turning to the other.  
  
"Well, let's go Tim"  
  
"Fine", the man named Tim promptly grabbed one of the child's arms to make him follow "Come on kid, your destiny awaits" the young boy just quietly followed behind them, his eyes to the ground he was to step on.  
  
And for once MARS saw what the child's face looked like.  
  
It looked exactly like his.  
  
  
  
No time for flash backs, idiot! MARS scolded to himself as he drew his arms together to block several lighting fast jabs to gut from the ninja A shame it will be for the lordship's greatest to fall beaten cause he was DAYDREAMING. Eventually the punches backed him against the brick wall where MARS ducked under one blow as it sailed over his shoulder and into the wall behind, at the same time MARS snapped forward with and uppercut to Kenji's jaw, making him back off momentarily. Uriko immediately came in, unleashing her storm of kicks and punches that flowed together gracefully, MARS easily snaked past the attacks before he had the opportunity to grab her by the face, followed by and elbow slamming into her stomach and MARS pushing her away forcefully. Kenji then stormed in preparing a full, frontal assault again, before MARS could smash his fist into the ninja's face, Kenji disappeared into a smoke bomb, leaving the hunter coughing and wheezing as he tried to part a view through the smoke. He then felt hundreds of blows, both by foot and hand, impacted into his chest as it was taking advantage of his momentary weakness before two feet slammed into the top of his skull, making him crash into the ground from the force.  
  
MARS was almost growling at his momentary defeat. Okay, so NOW they are beginning to piss me off MARS concluded as he picked himself off the ground. Then two pairs of feet landed into him, throwing him back into the wall. Yes, MARS you can start cheating now, facing his two adversaries again MARS then centered himself with his mind before he punched straight into the air in the direction of the Kenpo student. On the other side Uriko suddenly felt like a concrete block moving at the speed of a semi-truck smash into her body, making her fly off a couple of feet.  
  
"URIKO!" her companion cried out in fear of losing his love. Turning back around to face MARS, he saw his face right in front of his. Kenji could do nothing but stare in shock before a double-handed swing caught him in the gut, making him fly as far as Uriko did. Nobody could move that fast that quietly, not Kohryu or Xion or anybody. And nobody could do that to Uriko unless . . . Kenji thought were interrupted as landed on the ground. Kenji suddenly felt being picked up by the collar of his shirt then being smashed into the side of the wall with such force that he left a large impression in it. He then felt being smashed into the adjacent one as well before being thrown into the ground. As Kenji struggled back to his feet he saw Uriko continuing the battle, pushing forward her attack to make MARS move backwards from where Kenji was getting up. Once again MARS slid through her attacks before he struck the side of his palm against her neck in a judo- chop fashion. Uriko cried out for a moment before the oblivion of darkness overcame her world. Kenji just looked in horror as Uriko collapsed into MARS' shoulder, unconscious.  
  
"VICTOREEEE!" MARS shouted triumphantly as he raised his fist into the air.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW!" Kenji roared with equally as much rage he felt as on the night he first met the hunter. This time he morphed as he charged towards MARS while he was hoisting her over his shoulder. Kenji slashed with precision and technique, avoiding letting his claws touch Uriko while MARS was trying to avoid the attacks and keep her on his shoulder before he managed to kick the mole as hard as he could straight in the gut, making him fly back into a dumpster and leaving a large dent in the metal object.  
  
It was at this point that Yugo and the rest of his comrades charged in and saw the current situation of our heroes and villains. Jane, finally changed into loose free clothes was the first to do anything. Stepping forward she glared at him.  
  
"Let her go. Now" she growled  
  
"If you want her, you're gonna have to surgically remove my arm"  
  
"With pleasure" following that remark, Jane gave mighty war cry before unleashing whatever she could on MARS, on which he easily pushed them all away with his single hand. Eventually he caught her hand and pressed it against her leg, while MARS just gave a evil grin. Then a purple blade ripped out the other side of her leg. Jane yelped in pain while she fell back on the ground clutching her leg while the purple blade snapped back into the sleeves of MARS' trench coat.  
  
"Right through the bone too, I suggest that you don't walk around any time soon, much less running around trying to beat me up" MARS quipped as he jumped backwards onto a rooftop before any more action could be taken against him.  
  
"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kenji almost spat out  
  
"Shut up, mole boy, I already told you you'll get your fair chance at that", MARS yelled back at the ninja before he looked at the entire group "same thing goes for the rest of you who can still walk, ha ha!" with a hearty laugh he and his unconscious hostage disappeared into a purple mist, leaving the rest of the heroes to do nothing but glare at the empty space that was once occupied by MARS.  
  
A/N: since it's going to be impossible to figure out by yourself, I might as well tell you, MARS has amnesia, probably side effects of the mind control, you know, like Kenji/ Bakuryu in BR: 2, that would explain the dreams 


	7. Chapter: 7

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: in this chapter history shall be revealed, and some how our heroes will figure out where our villain dude is . . . oh yeah and just say that Yugo & Co. already figured out that Danielle was attacked by MARS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
"Wakey, Wakey, little Neptune" Uriko groaned in protest before a cold liquid doused her face. Coughing a bit before waking into the real world, the first thing she saw was the cheerful face belonging to MARS. Uriko instinctively lashed out, it was at this time she realized that she was chained to a concrete wall as her fist jerked back.  
  
"hmmmm, I see lord-ship was right when he said that I should do more then lock the door . . . I suppose you'll be wanting some answer now, no?" as MARS finished he pulled up a chair to sit on while his captive decided to take the opportunity  
  
"Okay, who this lordship?"  
  
"I believe you know him as Hajime Busuzima"  
  
"Busuzima, I figured he would be related to this, how are you connected to him?"  
  
"Ahhh, that goes a loooong way back" MARS emphasized on the "long" part, "We are the remains of Tylon's greatest project: to create the ultimate life form. Of course, the closest they would ever get is making the ultimate fighting machine, but that's pretty good all ready right?" Uriko just stayed silent.  
  
"Anyways, what you see in front of you is the first attempt to create that ultimate life form"  
  
"And what does that make you?"  
  
"The world's most powerful psychic, in this solar system" Uriko widened her eyes at this, MARS just smirked at her thoughts  
  
"Yes, even more powerful than that albino freak in your head, Xion"  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's quite simple really, Tylon just souped up head even further than what my head would have allowed, of course when you came in, Neptune, compared to me your dormant powers already were greater than me with our any artificial help, so the board promptly decided to terminate me and revamp the research to fit your needs. Busuzima decided just to stow me away for a little while, I ended up being about 10 years or so. After your failure they created a successor to you, which I don't know much about at this time except her name, which is Uranus. Any other questions?" MARS adjusted his sitting position on his seat while Uriko asked her next question  
  
"What's so special about you then? Why did Busuzima find you again?"  
  
"That's because I'm the only one left that's still can fight for the lord- ship, your mind wasn't strong enough to maintain the power you had, Uranus, where ever she is, she is the complete opposite, she can mentally maintain it, but at the cost of her sanity. She kills anyone in her way, and her way goes nowhere. I on the other hand, may not be as powerful as either of you but I can still take out an army without going berserk, and that makes me as strong as either of you"  
  
Uriko just glared at MARS as she prayed that Kenji would find her soon . . .  
  
  
  
"JUST FIND HER!" Kenji shouted back as he stormed through the hallways of his house, where his allies had called a meeting to find Uriko.  
  
Yugo grabbed the shoulder of his sibling, pulling him back "Kenji, bro, we will just cool down"  
  
"I can't just cool down while Uriko is stuck out there with some lunatic who can do mind tricks"  
  
"And has blades under his sleeves" Jane added, she was lying across the sofa bandaging her wounded leg, leaving her movement to nothing more than a slight limp, "This sucks, I can't even do a thing at this point"  
  
"Just relax, you'll be fine soon enough" Long answered as he sat on the ground by the sofa while Alan looked over the files on the table before coming to his conclusion  
  
"From the looks of it, I think I discovered who our mystery man is"  
  
"Well who is he?" Alice inquired as she entered the room with a tray and a couple cups of coffee  
  
"From the prints we got from the gun Mars dropped, we I.D. him as Jeremy Colt, but get this, he been missing from the planet for almost 10 years"  
  
"Let me guess, Tylon?" Kenji said that as more of a statement than a question  
  
"It's highly probable that Tylon abducted him as a child, and where there is Tylon there is Busuzima"  
  
"So Busu-freak is using this Jeremy guy to get Uriko for him" Yugo stated as he put the info together, "and probably under the effects of mind control too"  
  
"Busuzima never stops using people" Kenji growled without realizing he was saying it aloud, still remembering the time when he himself was being used by Busuzima while he took the aliases of "Bakuryu"  
  
"So you figured out where MARS and Busuzima is?" Jane asked her father from the sofa  
  
"A couple months ago several bodies where stolen from a local morgue, a few weeks ago some of those bodies were found mutilated around the general area of where an abandoned factory is"  
  
"So this is where Busuzima is holed up?" Yugo pointed to a section of a map on the table  
  
"Yes, it should be"  
  
"Then lets go!" Kenji exclaimed, which was promptly followed by a couple yells of approval  
  
"I'm coming too" a voice suddenly interrupted, which everyone turned in the general direction  
  
"Hey, Shenlong" Yugo greeted  
  
"Hey" Shenlong returned quickly before moving on, "Yeah, I'm coming, I figured you might need some help and I want to get back at that MARS creep"  
  
Gado continued the conversation "Unfortunately, I can't come, I have to notify the police about this and be the calvary"  
  
"Yeah, and I can't come at all, obviously" Jane grumbled  
  
"Don't worry, I shall avenge your misfortune" Long comforted as he and the rest of the group prepared to leave the house and rescue Uriko . . .  
  
  
  
"MAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRSSSSSSS!" the yell for the hunter was soon after followed by a frantically racing Busuzima who then after burst through the door where MARS laid on his bed contemplating life  
  
"What?" MARS stared with a bit of annoyance in his voice  
  
"Security cameras spotted Yugo and his friends out side the complex! DO SOMETHING!" MARS' face turned from annoyance to concern  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"DO YOU THINK I'M JOKING?"  
  
"So my foes have come to re-capture Neptune . . ." MARS thought to himself aloud, "Never fear! I shall rid the facility of these fools" MARS then left the warehouse to meet his adversaries . . .  
  
A/N: *sighs* I gave away to much of MARS or Jeremy of whoever the hell he is now . . . *sighs again* 


	8. Chapter: 8

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: More fights, rejoice more pointless violence as I reveal how MARS manages to hide those large blades of his under his sleeves ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Perfect, the moment I manage to get some rest from this mission, these idiots arrive to ruin my break MARS thought to himself as he finally decided that he should be annoyed at "the almighty Calvary for little Neptune" as he called them at this point. Finally reaching his destination, which was the rooftop of the warehouse. Lying flat on his stomach and looking out to the main entrance, MARS almost laughed at what he saw. So this is the team that lord-ship is so frightened of, and it is made up of . . . a politician, some girl, and a pair of twins . . . how amusing MARS smirked to himself before deciding his course of action.  
  
  
  
With Shenlong leading, mostly because of his eagerness to smash MARS' face in, the group cautiously walked past the buildings as the sunset sparkled off of every surface, interestingly enough, Kenji wasn't in the general area of where the rest of his comrades were. As they reached an open area of the factory complex, they all felt the sensation of something probing into their minds before a thin whisper of a voice emanated into their minds.  
  
"Welcome to my makeshift arena for the obvious purpose of defending my lord- ships prize" Yugo narrowed his eyes at the voice  
  
"Mars"  
  
"Yes, 'tis I" appearing from behind a shed MARS strolled towards them, hands in his pocket, his face ever still having a cheerful smile. Shenlong was immediately filled with anger as he more than ever wanted to take his revenge for Danielle  
  
"YOU! I GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!" following that statement, Shenlong charged forward, MARS then followed his actions running with the same speed.  
  
"SHENLONG WAIT!" Yugo shouted to the running form leaving them. The rest of the group then tried to follow after Shenlong, only to collide against a transparent boundary, with Shenlong trapped on the other side. While the they bounced of the invisible wall, Shenlong, when he was about to meet with MARS hopped slightly to slow himself down, landing he ducked down low while swinging leg out wards, hoping to catch MARS by the legs. At the same time MARS launched forwards, his knee sticking out to try and catch Shenlong in the chest.  
  
As they ducked under and flew over their attacks the landed a slight distance to each other, staring at each other with cold gazes. Yugo made his existence known again  
  
"MARS how the heck did you do this?"  
  
MARS didn't advert his attention from Shenlong when he answered, "This is a trick that all psychics know, it should obvious what I am now"  
  
Shenlong just snorted at this information, "Mind reader or not, your head is going to be under my foot after this"  
  
MARS just smiled before drawing into a stance "The question is HOW you're going to do that"  
  
Shenlong immediately answered that with a graceful shower of swinging chops from the hands mixed with a few precision kicks. MARS easily blocked all of the attacks. The last thing he expected was Shenlong leaping into the air before his falling body bounced off of MARS' shoulders. Continuing his attack of using the hunter as his trampoline, Shenlong finally flipped one more time before landing on the ground in front of MARS, from which the attacks left him fallen unto the ground. Before Shenlong reacted MARS rolled forward before launching his entire body, feet first into Shenlong's chest, MARS followed his attack on his opponents staggering form by slamming his palm into Shenlong's neck, making him jerk his head back into the air, which was then soon finished by two fists impacting into his gut making him fly back into a wall and making a large crater of a dent in the metal surroundings. Shenlong wiped away the blood forming near the corner of his mouth as he glared at his opponent that was standing there, waiting for Shenlong to attack him once more.  
  
So he wants me to attack, huh? Well I'll give him an attack . . . Shenlong smirked as he became engulfed by his rage, transforming his body into the physical incarnate of anger represented by the tiger. MARS just held his ground as the gray, clawed shape began running towards him before snapping out a stretching kick which MARS instinctively swung out of the way before trying to return an attack of his own. What he didn't see was that Shenlong was feinting his earlier attack, leaving him with a vulnerable hunter as he was still in the middle of countering his imaginary offense at him. The gray tiger then forced all his beast energy into the end of his open hand before it crushed itself deep into MARS' throat. MARS' could do little more than gag at the immense pain in his neck as he rolled around helplessly before he saw Shenlong crouching towards him and lightly slapping him on the cheek saying in a sarcastic sort of tone, "Relax, it hurts only for a second" before he turned around and brought his hands to his head, mentally commanding the beast energy that collected near MARS' head to explode with cerebral energy, making him collapse to the ground, his eyes rolled back into his head, while smoke poured out of every possible point. Shenlong just stared at the fallen form before walking over and crushing MARS' head further into the gravel as his foot pushed deeper into the side of the hunter's head.  
  
"And that was for Dannielle" Shenlong coldly growled before turning back to his comrades behind the invisible wall  
  
"MARS is gone, let's go"  
  
Alice, unsure of whether the wall had fallen or not, reached out to where the boundary should be, only to widen her eyes in shock as she still felt the smooth surface still there. Shenlong also saw the same thing, at the same time hearing a voice behind him  
  
"I'm PSYCHIC, your little blowing-up-the-head trick doesn't work on me" Shenlong immediately swung around trying to surprise MARS, which he ducked under before slamming his open palm against Shenlong's chest, then a purple rod suddenly shot out from MARS' palm and smashed into the same area, throwing Shenlong backwards and pinning him onto the far wall as the rod pushed hard against his chest. From behind the just looked in part horror and part shock of what they just saw. Pinned against the wall like some insect specimen, Shenlong spoke weakly  
  
"H . .How?"  
  
MARS just smirked a bit "this is what makes me SO special from the other psychics, the ability to form the pure energy of my mind into physical objects, for example", MARS tapped the pole the he now grasped in his hand, "this rod you see here, pure mind energy" MARS then released the hold on Shenlong, and as he fell the rod shot upwards into his jaw, snapping his head backwards into the metal wall, knocking him unconscious. As Shenlong slumped against the wall MARS looked back at the rest of the group behind the wall.  
  
"Who wants to go next? I only allow one at a time"  
  
It was only a few seconds before Long stepped forward "I will"  
  
"Good man!" MARS' rod slowly dissipated into the air before MARS rubbed some of the dirt off of his face. The two began to circle each other.  
  
A/N: Good lord, I don't know how long MARS is going to last in this "Kill MARS-a-thon" oh yeah, I you can figure out what MARS' beast form is before the next two chapters are posted, You'll win a prize, just something to be all jittery about. I'm serious; you'll get a prize. 


	9. Chapter: 9

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: oh yeah suuuuure, just don't review when I show off MARS eh?!? FINE BE THAT WAY!!! OKAY!!! I DON"T CARE!!!! Ack! *bursts vein* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Ah, Long Shin, the mighty legend. We meet at last" MARS called out after probing through his mind. The two figures continued to circle each other while measuring and re-measuring their opponent's capabilities  
  
"There is nothing mighty about being the destroyer of lives, Jeremy" Long answered back his solemn face still not changing from the "legend" remark  
  
"Jeremy? Why call me such stupid names?"  
  
"It's your old name, you are not MARS" MARS just gave a strange look for a few moments before laughing and facing Long again with a malicious grin  
  
"Jeremy I may be, nut the world will always know and fear the name MARS" MARS proclaimed only split seconds before he suddenly disappeared from sight. Long calmly raised his dagger while MARS and his twin psychic blades, emanating from the cuff section of his arms, crashed into the steel of Long's weapon like something caught between the blades of a scissor. Long then kicked upwards into MARS, launching him backwards. MARS just smartly flipped back to land on the ground on his feet before smirking out some more comments.  
  
"Ah it's nice to know you still have your skills even after you left" let's try something different MARS smiled in his mind as he disappeared from sight again. Long prepared for the next assault until his feet gave from under him. Giving a momentary yelp of surprise he landed on the ground as MARS' whip-like psychic appendage released his hold on Long's ankle before snapping backwards, preparing to lash it's razor sharp side into the Kenpo master, Long barely rolled out of the way as the gravel beside him exploded. Long then flipped out of the way as the 'whip' lashed out again. Long crouched on the ground narrowing his eyes at MARS while he recalled his roiling mass of the purple whip blade. Looks like Colt has been studying some ninjutsu techniques, judging from his vanishing attacks, I'll have to fight deceit with deceit Long stood back up and waited for MARS to attack MARS grinned even more evilly  
  
"Waiting for death already? I guess that time does make people weak" MARS lashed out the whip, expecting it to impale the tiger.  
  
"LONG, LOOK OUT!" Alice cried out in horror, but long just smartly sidestepped out of the way when it nearly hit him, leaving the purple psychic appendage to crash against adjacent metal wall. Long then, in one hand, threw out some dirt into the hunter's eyes, blinding his vision. MARS shrieked as the dust stung his eyes making him lose his concentration, thus in turn making his psychic whip dissipate.  
  
Long quickly seized the opportunity, swinging out his leg and smashing them all over MARS' front side while he just flailed helplessly from the blows. Long finished his storm of combos by transforming. Stomping forward menacingly a bit the tiger grasped MARS by the head before slamming his other fist into the psychic's chest. The beast-powered punch continued the race through MARS' body while a holographic form of the tiger pinned him to the weak metal wall making MARS to be burrowed further into the wall from the force. As the energy finally faded away, Long walked over to the unmoving figure planted inside the large hole in the wall. Long then stopped with a face of shock as the figure inside the wall began to limply pull itself out of the wall. MARS trudged forward, like some zombie. When MARS looked at Long, the whole group of the rescue party gasped at what they saw. MARS' eyes now flared with purple psychic energy, wisps of it smoking away into the air, the same thing was happening with his hands. As MARS looked at what was happening to his hands he suddenly laughed at his realization before shouting out at his opponents  
  
"Pain is my friend, you cannot harm me. The more you injure me, more of my untapped capabilities will be summoned to protect me!" MARS stated with an insane smile  
  
MARS then shot out his hand towards Long. Suddenly Long felt the sensation of being pulled into a black hole as he began to slide towards MARS' open hand. Long instinctively sank his dagger into the ground, using it like a makeshift handhold to combat the pull. MARS just gave a amused expression as he made pull even harder on the Kenpo master until his grip finally gave out as Long's face was suddenly grabbed unto by MARS' palm. Long just struggled on the grip as MARS began to charge the psychic energy in his hands.  
  
"It doesn't . . .have to . . . be this way . . . Jeremy" Long choked out as the psychic energy began to invade his mind. MARS just glared through his glowing eyes.  
  
"Game over Long, my name is MARS" Those were the last words long heard when he was over taken by oblivion. As the unconscious form fell to the ground with smoke pouring from his head, MARS just looked back the remaining two of the heroes. With a bit of a smart smirk, MARS snapped his fingers, causing the wall to disappear. While MARS stepped back, Alice and Yugo came forward their anger of their fallen comrades now burning in them as they glared at the hunter.  
  
MARS just smiled, "I think it's fair enough that you two can fight me at the same time from what you just saw" MARS then began to stance himself again for his two on one.  
  
A/N: *with a bandaged burst vein* Yeah you BETTER review or else! Next chap will be wasted on where the heck and what the heck little mole-boy Kenji is doing will MARS was attending the "Kill-MARS-a-thon" 


	10. Chapter: 10

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: *Hands over a Kleenex-box*Cheer up Tiger, check your e-mail later ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in another section of the factory complex, a stealthy shadow of a teenager crept in the dark, cramped paths of the airducts. This silent form was obviously Kenji, whose quiet attitude and caring face was hidden behind a thick scarf and his soft eyes reverting into ones that showed that they were cold, ruthless in their task. Right before the entire group entered the facility, Kenji convinced the rest of them that he could find Uriko alone while the rest of them fought MARS, that it would be faster that way. Of course that was the better solution, so they agreed. As the ninja carefully checked each room through the open vents, the gut feeling, that every zoanthrope had that allowed them to sense others like them, continually got stronger and stronger until he finally reached the final vent in that section of the ducts and looked through the grid-wire mesh. In normal cases he would have gasped, but his discipline as an Ex-assassin kept him from doing so. Down in the small office room that doubled now as a bedroom there, laid his objective: Uriko. Chained against the wall, she pulled as hard as she could against her metal bonds, hoping that with enough force they would snap loose.  
  
URIKO! Kenji almost yelled aloud, instead he pried open the mesh grid and slipped through, feet first. Uriko immediately turned to meet the Kenji as he landed on the bed. The moment Kenji hit the ground he brought a finger to where his mouth would be behind the scarf, promptly giving the message "don't talk", Uriko just quietly nodded. Pulling down his scarf, Kenji walked over to his counterpart in which they met in an intimate embrace.  
  
"I missed you" Uriko whispered into his ear  
  
"I did too" Kenji answered, softening a bit, "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, where are the others?"  
  
"They went to fight MARS" Kenji finished before taking out a ninja star and started picking the locks on the shackles, "It would be best if we met up with them" The chains came off with a deft "click". Uriko rubbed her wrists gingerly for a couple of seconds before they both the voice of the man that they all so dearly hated.  
  
"aww, isn't that sweet, prince Bakuryu came to free princess Neptune" then a sound of a pistol hammer being drawed back was heard, "Too bad all the happy endings belong only with me" As the duo turned around to face the evil scientist, Busuzima was smiling evilly as they always saw him do. Kenji stanced himself to attack Busuzima, he just wagged his finger at Kenji.  
  
"Uh-uh, this is a .356 Magnum, enough power to remove a head off its shoulders, maybe make it disappear completely, and if there's one thing I know, it's that bullets will always fly faster than any of your fancy ninja tricks, Bakuryu"  
  
"It's Kenji", the ninja replied, glaring down the length of the gun  
  
"Yeah whatever, I think it would go better as dead, now that mars is working again, you're pretty much useless. So good-bye" Busuzima, now paying his last respects, began to pull the trigger, in that same split second, Kenji threw a small object at his at the scientist. As the gun fired, the barrel section immediately exploded in a shower of metal, Busuzima yelling in surprise and dropping the remains of the weapon as it sparked on the ground. Uriko used the situation quickly as she charged towards Busuzima, tackling him and knocking him of balance even more. As Busuzima stumbled back he looked back at where Kenji was, only to see a few leaves replacing where he was. Busuzima then felt arm wrap around his waist before he felt his world turn upside down as he was thrown backwards into the ground. As the scientist drunkenly staggered back up, Kenji's hand gripped his neck, pinning Busuzima against the wall. As Kenji glared a hole in the scientist's head, the trapped villain just smirked.  
  
"Are you going to kill me, Bakuryu? maybe you are useful after all"  
  
"Kenji let's go, we have to go help the others" Uriko called out to Kenji, knocking him out of his little "hate-trance"  
  
"Alright" Kenji answered, Busuzima just snickered  
  
"You're still weak Bakuryu"  
  
"Stronger than you'll ever be" Kenji then squeezed his fingers on a pressure on the evil scientist's neck, knocking him out cold. He then looked back at Uriko before announcing the obvious.  
  
"I think we should get going now" and so the two dashed out of the warehouse.  
  
Finally turning the corner from where combat was heard, Uriko and Kenji gasped silently in horror at what they saw of the final two opponents of the hunter, MARS: Alice lay to one side unconscious, a large gaping blade wound running across her back. Yugo was suspended in the air, running out of strength, as a psychic appendage was wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the air like a noose. The hunter himself looked the most hideous: several psychic appendages lay limply on the ground as they emanated out of his back, awaiting his mental commands. His eyes now glowed with purple psychic energy some of it even smoking out, as if he was some spectral spirit. MARS no longer talked in words as his telepathic capabilities came more and more natural. Finally I get to kill you, stupid wolf MARS grinned as his fingers on one of his hands began to elongate into purple claws.  
  
Yugo pulled at the "noose" around neck desperately as MARS began to draw them back, preparing to impale him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" a voice from behind cried out in some war cry. MARS was then tackled in the back by a charging Kenji, thus knocking both Yugo and the hunter onto the ground. As Yugo got back up he saw MARS and Kenji facing each other, while Uriko ran the ninja's side.  
  
"Yugo, go help Alice, we'll take care of Mars" Kenji said, not taking his eyes of MARS. Yugo, just gave a worried look before nodding and running over to the unconscious Alice. MARS followed the wolf's half running, half limping form before turning his eyes back to the duo before him.  
  
I beat you even when my abilities were untapped, how could you even think you can beat me now?  
  
"You can still be beaten" Uriko called back, as she began to stance herself. MARS just grinned at the two  
  
I guess the round two is beginning then  
  
A/N: Round two indeed! The story reaches its true climax as the Keniko now faces off against the creature I call "Insane Colt" now will you kindly REIVIEW ALREADY SO I CAN SEE THAT PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS FIC!!!! 


	11. Chapter: 11

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: Merry Christmas, now go buy yourselves a Game cube or X-Box or whatever, save the economy ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Kenji easily dodged the lunging arms of the monstrosity that MARS had become, until when the hunter lashed out purposely into the air, Promptly Kenji was blown backwards and off balance. It was then that Uriko jumped unto MARS' back and began to pull his head back as hard as possible, while Kenji returned and felled as many blows as he could on the struggling psychic until they were blown backwards again by the psychic wave. Then MARS eyed a nearby dumpster against a wall. Grinning evilly, the dumpster was soon picked up by the psychic tendrils that "grew" off his back, which was then followed by Kenji and Uriko frantically dodging the dumpster that was being smashed around like a giant swing. Precariously dodging each flying projectile, Uriko ran in, closing the distance between her and MARS until she landed on him in the form of a flying two footed kick, causing MARS to be knocked to the ground and the tendrils to lose their grip on the giant dumpster which dropped back onto the ground.  
  
AS MARS kicked Uriko off him he turned to face Kenji again, who was also running towards him a great speed. MARS instinctively jumped over his swift form, but Kenji didn't lose a beat, he instantly "ran" up an invisible cable (that Kenji had set up sometime during the battle), about-faced, and flew downwards swiftly in a sharp kick into MARS' face. While our brave ninja was still connected to MARS via kick, the hunter retaliated by grabbing his ankle and swung Kenji with one arm into the ground. MARS then barely ducked under another flying kick from Uriko, thus he came to face the twin storms of kicks and punches from Uriko and Kenji, who quickly recovered from being swung into the earth. While at first the hunter managed to dodge and block several of the attacks, he eventually started to ripple from the repeated blows before being knocked backwards to the ground. Desperately rolling backwards in a minor attempted to avoid further attacks, he jumped back up while slashing furiously forward with his wrist-blade, unfortunately scoring a large gash along Kenji's chest, which MARS followed up by spinning through the air and kicking Uriko twice. While the duo stumbled back, MARS grabbed them both by the neck and lifted them into the air as they choked from the grip, the hunter just gave a amused smirk before he began to run towards the tin wall of the warehouse.  
  
  
  
Busuzima groaned as he finally felt the immense headache of waking up from being knocked out. It was when a large "CRASH" sounded out that the scientist finally had all the cobwebs shaken out of his head. Stumbling slightly in the direction of the window over looking the area the sound resonated, his face changed from the wincing form to the surprised form from what he saw: Kenji at Uriko was both on the ground slumped on one device on the floor or another. While they both climbed back to standing height, MARS was climbing through the large hole in the wall that Kenji and Uriko had gone through earlier. Even through the pain burned through heir body, and blood painted their face, they still kept fighting. Uriko kicked MARS in the side, from which he caught and used the opportunity to strike downwards on her side, collapsing her unto the floor. MARS immediately switched around as he heard Kenji give a mighty war cry as he ran towards him. MARS just simply lashed out a tendril from his open palm, which wrapped around Kenji's ankle. Giving a quick jerk, MARS made Kenji slip and fall to the ground. As Kenji began his decent, MARS formed a purple rod before smashing it into Kenji's body, smashing him harder into the ground then he would have by just tripping.  
  
Uriko then smashed into MARS' back in a tackle. MARS just grunted slightly before reaching behind him, grabbing Uriko by the back collar, and flipping her over his back. Still keeping his hold on Uriko, MARS brought his rod end flying into Uriko's gut before jumping off of her shoulder while swing the rod backwards into the back of her head, knocking her back down. Landing on a table, MARS then dodged a flurry of ninja stars from an invisible thrower. That trick doesn't work anymore, ninja MARS' thought rippled through the room, before he threw his rod like a javelin to a section of the wall. Kenji, barely being impaled from the thrown rod, jumped from his hiding spot while at the same time removing his axe from his hidden arsenal he brought with him. Landing on the table Kenji and MARS, who summoned his twin wrist blades, then began to combat each other with their weapons, either ending up parrying, dodging, or blocking each other's blows in a shower of sparks. MARS then attempted to clip Kenji's head off in a scissor like fashion when Kenji blocked the attack again by placing his axe between the closing blades, then he kicked as hard as he could into MARS' leg, causing him to fall on the table. Uriko then grabbed both of the hunters' legs and pulled him off the table and began to drag him wherever she could across the floor. MARS once again employed his psychic wave to force away Uriko. As Kenji came in again to attack, MARS weaved through the attacks again before grabbing the ninja's wrist. MARS then unleashed an uppercut into Kenji's armpit with such force the shoulder section nearly disjointed. MARS then finished by throwing him back into Uriko, dropping them both to the ground. MARS then gave an insane smile Now you see my fullest potential, then die. As the duo got up again, the stanced themselves while MARS transformed.  
  
A/N: Bah, my banks of ideas are nearly depleted; At least I'll be able to get some break with the holidays after next week. So, tell me what you think about this chapter, 'kay? 


	12. Chapter: 12

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: I have returned, I just moved and it took quite a while to find time to set up the computer while sorting through all the crap we stored over the years, it's amazing what you find in there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
The beast wasn't a creature, which was one thing sure between Kenji and Uriko, what it was exactly, that was the question. The beast looked something like a purple fog, molded into figure of a man, and trapped within the shape the fog roiled angrily, as if a storm lived inside. Completing the features were two even darker purple orbs that served as something relatable to eyes. It growled momentarily before swinging out one off its' arms towards the two.  
  
The Arm itself stretched and lengthened like and elastic band, with the end balling up to form a "cannonball". The two easily jumped out of the way as the connected projectile smashed into the table behind them, smashing various chemicals, But the beast did not stop there, it began to swing it's arm around like some ancient ball and chain contraption, before swing at whoever was closest to him. As Kenji dropped off of the ceiling, avoiding another blow from the elastic arm-like thing in the process, he threw several metal stars and kunai blades at the purple creature. While the creature seemed to notice that hundreds of metal blades decorated its' chest like medals, it seemed not to care either. It was then that the beast summoned psychic energies to pull out knives in its' body before he started to mentally command the blades to fire out at it's original owner. While the beast was enjoying himself seeing his prey run from his own weapons, it felt two feet drop down its' head before launching off to repeat, until the beast finally collapsed unto the ground from not being able to keep balanced from the constant landings of feet. As Uriko bounced off of the fallen figure for the final time before landing, Kenji made a quick comment.  
  
"New technique?"  
  
"Yeah, master taught it to me earlier" Uriko answered back, eyes never leaving the beast. Quickly enough, the beast rose again, this time his arm slimmed and contorted into a giant branch of purple blades.  
  
YOU ARE SO DEAD, BOTH OF YOU! I WILL LEAVE YOUR REMAINS TO HANG FOR THE BIRDS AND THE RATS TO FEED OFF YOUR FLESH! the beast roared in it's psychic voice while swinging it's arm to and fro, easily slicing up everything in it's path that wasn't made of anything harder than aluminum. Kenji then actually jumped onto the giant bladed arm and ran along it. The next thing after the beast registered into its' mind that the Ninja was running on blades was a flying foot that snapped its' head to one side. Kenji managed to get another kick in before being thrown by the leg into a wall where then he barely dodged a psychic spear that planted itself in the wall where Kenji previously been. The beast then turned to face Uriko who managed to find a metal bar somewhere in the wreckage that she drove into the beast's lower torso. Again it flinched from the pain but didn't reel over in it. The creature simply looked down at Uriko before grabbing an end before swinging it upwards into Uirko's lower jaw and swinging back down onto her skull, knocking her to the ground.  
  
While Uriko Moaned in the pain while Lying on the ground, The beast began to raise the bar to impale Uriko, before a giant mole exploded from the ground underneath it, before transforming back, launching the beast and Kenji into the air, which he then promptly disappeared from sight. Kenji then reappeared in the form of a flying kick, smashing into the beast's side then disappeared on impact. Kenji then repeated the trick several more times before grabbing the creature and launching downward into the floor and landing smartly on his feet. The beast, still not showing any sign that it even felt the pain simply stood up again and shot both its' arms forward, then followed by thousands of psychic tendrils shooting out off it's body and chasing Kenji.  
  
Then the metal bar returned, swinging into the back of the beast's leg, in the knee pit, causing it to topple over. Kenji Immediately took this opening as he ran over and launched an upward kick into the beast neck as hard as he could. This easily swung the beast into and upright position before Uriko played Sammy Sosa again and launched it through the air. The two prepared again for another assault as the beast pushed the wreckage it was buried under aside. As psychic flames began to burn all over it's body, the beat's fists began to shake uncontrollably, pissed off in the fact that even in the form he was at, these two could still find ways to hurt him. It was then the beast disappeared from sight, only to enter view via body checking Kenji with enough force to make the unfortunate ninja to fly a several feet back, then turning to Uriko and performing a break-neck speed clothesline, choking ounces of air out of her as she stumbled back into a stack of crates. Uriko was then smashed again into the stack of crates by the beast-its' shoulder digging into her chest- knocking several of the wooden boxes off of their high perch, while the beast began to swing wildly into the trapped form, while she helplessly flailed from the blows.  
  
  
  
Kenji groaned as he felt several of his ribs grind as he sat upright. Growling out of burning anger at seeing the beast pounding away at his other, grabbed the closest object next to him, a round metal cylinder that which some unknown liquid sloshed inside. Despite the endangerment of the moment, curiosity told him to identify what strange material would pour down the beast. Looking at the label for a few strange seconds, Kenji's eyes turned to shock as he realized what the liquid was. Getting off the ground, Kenji broke an uncharacteristic smirk as he began to unscrew the lid.  
  
  
  
The beast soon grew tired of seeing the girl being thrown around like some doll by his punches, it decided to eliminate the annoying little pest before it actually came up with a plan. I don't understand why lord-ship still bothers trying to get you back, it's time to stop him from making that mistake again clutching her neck, the beast began to form its' lower arm into a giant blade, pointing it to her face. Goodbye, Neptune  
  
"HEY MARS! CATCH!" the beast turned around to see Kenji throwing out the contents of the open canister, the pink fluid spilling onto the beast. The creature sputtered momentarily, then felt . . . cold. As the pink liquid became absorbed with the beast it felt colder than ever as if Ice froze into its' very essence of whatever it was. Uriko easily took the chance and escaped as the beast began to shudder and stumble uncontrollably, the purple fog forming the beast beginning to smoke away into the air. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME? the beast roared into the minds of the two while it smashed into the walls and wreckage of the warehouse. Kenji simply held up the canister to show the label: "PK neutralizer". The duo then closed the distance between them and the beast the moment the beast disappeared completely, leaving only a wrecked MARS in it's place. Fueled with nothing little more than adrenaline, the ninja and the cat every single attack they could think up on the remains of the injured hunter, the remains of the beast. Falling backwards into a file cabinet, the hunter slide downwards, defeated, bloodstained and bruised beyond human belief.  
  
The two just gave out a air of relief before Kenji lightly limped over to the prone form on the ground that was unable to do anything more than growl, spit, and swear.  
  
"You come to gloat?" MARS sneered through gritted teeth  
  
"No, I'm here to help you" Kenji replied calmly. With that MARS laughed a weary laugh before being stopped by the blood welling in his throat.  
  
"Yeah, you're here to help, so you came all the way over and beat me to carp NAD THEN YOU SAY YOU WANT TO HELP ME?" MARS started laughing some more at the thought  
  
"Your under mind control, Jeremy, you need help" The eyes of the hearer flashed with rage as the twisted programming of the mind control began to churn once more in defense.  
  
"How dare you call me that! How dare you say that MARS was so weak he needed to listen to subliminal propaganda just to work better! I AM MARS! NOT THIS JEREMY!" MARS rasped out from his dry throat. Kenji just kneeled in front of him, tugging free a file from behind his back, one that he took from the house before he left.  
  
"You are Jeremy" Kenji held up the file to MARS' face. Clipped to the top was the photo of a child and the name: JEREMY COLT printed along the top as well. MARS' eyes soon widened in shock: Nebuchadnezzar's dream has been interpreted, and the truth wasn't pretty.  
  
"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" MARS' shielded his face desperately with one arm while using the other to swipe away the sheet from Kenji's hands. Staggering upward, Clutching his head with his hands he stumbled around as his own brain began to churn with the truth of the past while the programming of his head fought desperately to keep it hidden.  
  
"I AM MARS! HUNTER OF TYLON! I WON"T BE THIS PATHETIC CHILD WHO CRIES AT DEATH WHILE I RELISH IN IT! I AM MARS!" As if a split personality grew, a second softer voice broke out.  
  
"But I must be Jeremy, for I was captured young to be trained as the hunter" The face contorted with pain as his mind ravaged with the truths.  
  
"NO! I AM MARS! No I am Jeremy"  
  
"MARS!"  
  
"Jeremy"  
  
"MARS!"  
  
"Jeremy"  
  
"Marsjeremymarsjeremymarsjeremy" the man babbled as he slowly sunk to the ground, exhausted, left only with enough energy to utter out one last phrase before his eyes rolled up into his skull.  
  
"What . . . am . . . I?" with a quiet sigh, the programming cracked and splintered into nothing as the man collapsed into a twitching heap.  
  
  
  
Busuzima was not happy as he saw his last creation destroyed. Fishing out some keys from the white rags on his body that is supposed to be a "Lab coat", Busuzima walked over to a small locker.  
  
"They are so dead, those two idiots" Busuzima fumed as he opened the locker and pulled out its' contents, "Now they are getting the big artillery"  
  
A/N: just for those who are kinda stupid which is everybody, PK means PsychoKenesis. No MARS is not a psycho, it just means bashing people around using brainpower. And for those who are REALLY stupid which I hope none reading this fic are, the file Kenji pulled out, if you REALLY don't know where it came from, you need to look back a couple chaps, the final chapter is next, the fate of our hunter (who I have know idea who loves him other than me) will be revealed, whether he dies or lives. Not that you care anyway. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar and all related characters are property of Hudson. MARS-01 is property of the author, Person with many aliases  
  
A/N: *raises hands in defeat* Okay, okay, Fireclaw, I get the point, don't go keep chewing me out like that 'kay? I just got that Judo thing out of Austin Powers, 'kay? Sheez . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
"I guess we should get him to a hospital or something" Uriko said  
  
"Yeah" Kenji followed suit by his arms under each of Jeremy's armpits to hoist him up. Before Kenji actually had a chance to drag the mentally "dead" Jeremy across the floor to the outside, another character made his re-introduction, voice filled with half controlled rage  
  
"YOU GET AWAY FROM MARS NOW!!!!" Busuzima finished his sentence with the sound of an automatic weapon firing; it's barrel erupting with flame. Kenji and Uriko instinctively ducked from the line off fire and under a surviving metal table, unfortunately dropping Jeremy to the ground to blankly stare at the situation. Kenji then popped back into view to throw his weaponry at Busuzima, before he ducked back under to defend himself again. Busuzima just leaned out of the way of the flying metals before continuing his barrage.  
  
It was then that the high crates stacked behind Kenji and Uriko began to take lead, splintering and cracking, then toppling down, burying the heroes under the wood. Busuzima chucked then at his victory before walking over the pile of wood to finally get rid of the two. While Jeremy's glazed eyes watched the spectacle before him, he began to heal his damaged mind.  
  
"Where . . . am . . I?" Jeremy whispered out into the air  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Jeremy shouted out into the dark void of his mind, the endless darkness.  
  
"This is your mind now, unreactive since the discorvery of what you are" a like sounding voice called back to Colt.  
  
"Who's there? Who are you?" Jeremy shouted back, fear starting to gnaw at him.  
  
Then a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness, walking towards Jeremy. "An alter-ego, a God of war is what I am named after", the figure then removed his hood.  
  
"Mars, you should be dead" Jeremy growled, fear turning to anger as he saw his mirror image smirk back at him.  
  
"Not quite, Jeremy. Just damaged to the point of uselessness, a mere voice in your head"  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Simply to remind you"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"That you are still a hunter, that there is still much to be done"  
  
"I will never become a hunter again, like you"  
  
"There is a difference to being me and being the hunter", MARS said while beginning to pace across the expansive dark, "Even if you are Jeremy, your past training will keep you as a hunter, you cannot stop being what you are to be"  
  
Jeremy then looked downwards, thinking of these words "Then what is the fate of a Hunter to be if he is without prey?"  
  
"That is where you come in, why not a compromise?"  
  
"Compromise?"  
  
MARS then stopped pacing and smirked back at Jeremy before continuing his idea, "Why not use your training to destroy those who made us what we are now?"  
  
Jeremy pondered over the idea, "The prey will be tough"  
  
"But the rewards we reap will be enough", MARS pressed "My purpose will be completed and you will have your revenge and plus, you won't have to hear me anymore if we have a deal"  
  
Jeremy then looked down at the out stretched hand in front of him the up at MARS whose hand was reaching out, waiting for the answer. "Deal?"  
  
Jeremy just smirked before grabbing the hand, sealing the treaty, "Deal"  
  
Then the dark void of his mind lit up as his conscience awoke  
  
  
  
Kenji and Uriko pushed aside as many crates as they could before the barrel of Busuzima's weapon aimed down at them, they then just loked up at the insane face while they narrowed their eyes. They were still to deep under the crates to pull out any tricks in time.  
  
Busuzima then growled at them "You know, It's been really annoying, trying to get you back, I should just have killed you in the beginning" Busuzima then pulled back on the bolt of his weapon before finishing, "Time to finally die". Before anything happened, a sly voice slithered out into the air.  
  
"Deal . . ." Busuzima then spun around to face the hunter rising from the ground, leaning heavily on a table for support. Busuzima then gave a questioning look  
  
"Mars? Is that you in that body?" the hunter then faced the scientist before giving a cheerful smile and answering.  
  
"Sorry Hajime, Mars is dead, Jeremy is the hunter now" With that said, Jeremy lashed out and upwards kick, knocking out Buzuzima's weapon from his grip. Jeremy then grabbed Busuzima by the already sore neck and flung him into a steel door. Busuzima then smashed his fist against a panel on the wall next to the door he was against, causing it to slide open and letting him escape to the safety behind the door. Before Jeremy could use the panel again, the scientist pressed another button on his side of the door, cutting power to the panel Jeremy was using.  
  
With Busuzima escaped, Jeremy could only yell through the door in threats, "BUSUZIMA! WHEN I FIND YOU AGAIN, YOU"LL BE WISHING I JUST KILLED YOU IN THE BEGINNNING!"  
  
Busuzima just snorted before leaving, "You wish, hunter, you wish" Busuzima then ran off to the "Plan B" room as he called it. Jeremy just glared at the door some more before walking back to the duo that finally escaped from the wreckage of crates they were trapped under. There was an odd silence between the two parties as they just stared at each other in the new light before a sound of groaning metal echoed through the warehouse.  
  
"What was that?" Kenji asked Jeremy, obviously holding all the answers of the facility  
  
Jeremy just stared up to the ceiling before answering, "This is a fireworks factory, still stockpiled with good amounts of gunpowder. Busuzima has planted several incendiary devices in key area's to ensure that he will leave a smoking crater in his escape"  
  
"Then we have to get out of here!" Uriko excitedly shouted to the other two.  
  
"Agreed" the hunter answered just seconds before the wall behind them exploded, scattering flame covered debris everywhere. While Kenji and Uriko dashed for the open hole in the wall that lead outside, Jeremy just sighed while flaming wreckage fell before him, blocking his apparent escape.  
  
"Jeremy, what are you doing!" Kenji shouted back to the figure behind the flames.  
  
"I cannot surrender my self to the authorities outside, not yet. There is still much for me to accomplish before I can die in peace, I shall see you again" Taking off his green hat and giving a formal bow, the Hunter then turned around and walked back into the billowing flames. As the two finally emerged from the burning warehouse, the Kenji and Uriko saw a good amount of fire fighters, police and ambulances in the immediate vicinity. While being ushered to a ambulance, Gado met up with the duo.  
  
"What happened to Colt?" Gado asked Kenji while they walked to the ambulance. Kenji then stopped to look back at the smoking wreckage that the fire fighters were putting out.  
  
"I don't really know . . ." Kenji answered back, before he and Uriko finally eased their exhausted selves unto the seats to be taken to the hospital, where they finally had a good sleep in a long time.  
  
Epilogue: It had been several weeks since the factory incident, and where our heroes finally had a break, enjoying themselves to the rest of the summer. Some of them didn't have this break though; their work is always never finished. On the quiet, early morning train sat the people headed to the airport, some going to Africa, Germany, Canada, and-The India Lab, where my vengeance shall begin one figure thought to himself, while he planned his war against his old captors. A new state in India had recently opened up a "Zoanthrope Tournament" testing the persecuted people's strength in combat. It shall make a good cover for why I will be there. The man thought and he dropped his green "wizard's hat" over his eyes as he rested for what was to come. And it will begin here, a man armed with nothing more than a curse, the clothes on his back, and a stolen credit card, will wage war on the remnants of a dead company . . . it will be a good hunt for the hunter with those words engraved in his mind, the man smiled and than slept. 


End file.
